Demons Love
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: AU:Demons co-exist with humans in an uneasy truce.Abigail Kirkland is just an average human who wants to live a normal life.So why are all these ridiculously hot men saying that she's theirs?And just what is a mating bond?FemEnglandXHarem rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Chapter 1

It had started out a normal day for one Abigail Kirkland: she'd woken up had her breakfast, gone to work at the book-shop, stopped herself from screaming at several of the more annoying customers and was now walking home at 6 pm. The 21 year old was one of the few out on the streets, it was winter so the sun set a lot earlier and no human wanted to be out when it was dark. She walked briskly down the main streets of her town tightly clutching her coat together against the icy winds, inwardly cursing the late delivery that had caused her to wait. Thankfully a couple of the street lights were still working and Abigail made sure that she stuck to the lighter side of the street.

One or two cars drove quickly down the road and she watched them with thinly veiled envy in her eyes, but her job didn't exactly bring in the money and she had...other commitments to pay for. Fiercely wishing that she was back home with a nice hot cup of tea she walked forward, her eyes glancing from side to side nearly every minute. The town wasn't big and there was no reason to suspect that one of _them_ would be in the relatively insignificant place. Still, every human was taught to never be outside during the dark, just in case. Abigail had always adhered to the rule because she had seen first hand the consequences of breaking it. Always. Until tonight.

Shaking her head she focused on getting back to her house as fast as possible. She'd be able to call her mum and talk about nothing, begin planning her Christmas shopping and curl up in her nice warm bed. She just had to get there first. The lights in the buildings were starting dim and the tell tale noise of curtains being drawn seemed to echo in the silent street. The only sound came from the crunching of her boots in the snow. Soft white flakes floated down from the sky and her nose wrinkled when one landed on it.

Snow.

Darkness.

A shudder went down her spine as old memories filled her head. She caught sight of the town hall where the date was displayed: 5th December 2019. Nearly 60 years since the demons had first appeared. 1960, they had revealed themselves to the world; monsters that lived in the darkest depths of nightmares and fears. There had been bloodshed and violence after the "discovery" and although there were less of them the demons had nearly destroyed humanity. They were born fighters and 1 demon could take down nearly 20 fit human men on its own. Then someone had decided that it had to stop. Despite their strength demons were dying as well as humans.

So a compromise had been made. The humans could have the day and the demons would have the night. Any species out at the wrong time would be at the mercy of the others. Of course there were exceptions to the rule. Some demons and governments worked better together than others and it varied depending on which country you lived in. Then there where the humans who were fascinated with the demons; they were exotic, mysterious and apparently very sensual. She'd heard of "night-clubs" which were places where both species could go to at any time. 3 Rules had been created to try and ensure that the two races would stay as separate as possible:

1) Humans rule in the day, demons rule in the night – which meant that you were subject to their laws at night.

2) No human or demon should ever have a child or fall in love – she'd read that this was one of the laws that the humans had insisted upon at the agreements.

3) There must be no alliances against a group of demons or humans between humans and demons.

Abigail was never sure what to make of the demons, in her life she'd met two and it wasn't in a great situation either. Not to mention nearly every week there was a tale of some man or woman that had been abducted when they hadn't made it inside in time.

A howl pierced her thoughts and her pace suddenly increased. Telling herself that it was just a dog did nothing for her imagination and a terrible feeling of foreboding descended on her. Why hadn't she just gone home when it was light? Why had she waited for the damn delivery? Because she was Abigail Kirkland and had a stubborn streak 30 miles wide. Maybe that was why her last, and first, boyfriend had left.

Suddenly everything within her froze. Someone, or something was watching her. The rate of her heartbeat went up sharply and the clammy wetness of her hands was hardly reassuring. Ever so slowly she turned her head around to see what it was. Her breath exhaled in a sharp gasp as she saw the shape in the shadows of the street.

It looked human and for a second she felt safe, then it raised its hand into the street light. Illuminated under the glow was a red claw. The demon stretched it out to her and spoke a single word.

"Come with me." The deep guttural voice struck a cord in her, like she'd heard it before and for a second she actually felt her body turn towards him, because the voice was definitely male. Then her sense returned from their vacation and she stepped back, shaking her head. This didn't please the demon at all.

"Come here now female." The voice resembled more of a snake this time. The blatant command caused her skin to burn and a scowl appeared on her face.

"No." Pleased that her voice didn't shake she continued to back up, praying that she would be able to reach her house quicker than he could get her. It was just around the corner and the instinct to run was beckoning unbearable. A growl erupted from the demon and he lowered himself to a crouch; as if he could sense that she was going to run.

"Don't do it female." The warning shimmered in the air between them and did nothing to ease the tension in her. Silence.

One heartbeat.

Two.

She ran. She turned and ran faster than she ever had before. Animalistic instincts buried in her mind resurfaced with a sudden clarity and she forced her legs forehead. Her mind blank except for the need to get to safety away from the predator that was behind her. An enraged roar sounded behind her and she could hear the thump of his run through the blood throbbing in her ears. Her feet hit the ground with steady thuds and she was nearly there.

Her eyes narrowed on her door and she could practically taste freedom, she only had to make it a couple more meters and she would be safe.

But he was faster. His breath was on her neck and she could almost feel the scratch of his claws against her legs. A sudden swerve to the right saved her but also meant that she was heading towards a straight stretch of road; away from her house. Unfortunately, the move only bought her a couple of seconds.

A pair of muscular arms encircled her waist and now she opened her mouth to scream. A claw covered her mouth and something hit the back of her head. Her vision tunnelled and she could feel her body going limp. Her last thought before she faded into unconsciousness was that she should have just collected the stupid delivery tomorrow.

Her body fell forward in a faint and would have hit the floor if the arms around her waist hadn't held her up. The demon gently manoeuvred her into his arms, a clawed finger almost reverently stroking a piece of blonde hair that had come loose from the bun. A strange purring noise emitted from his throat and he crouched down on the road with his precious cargo. He couldn't believe his luck, her scent swamped his senses and he took in a deep breath, revelling in the emotions flooding his body. It as her scent that had first led him to her. He'd been looking for amusement as usual during the night and had found a very willing human female who had been eager to bed a demon. As much as his kind were feared by humans they were also lusted after and admired.

He'd been about to accept the offer when the most amazing scent he'd ever smelt had filled the air; blown by the bitter wind. The mix of apples, cinnamon and strangely enough sea water had caused his mind to a screech to a halt and he had immediately gone hunting for the owner of it.

He looked down at her once more. She was of an average height and felt worryingly light in his arms. Long blonde hair was scraped up in a severe bun and the green eyes he'd seen before were now shut. Her face was pretty and her lips looked delicious. Biting back a growl he reached round and cut the flimsy band holding her hair back.

Waves of silky gold cascaded over her face and for a second he swore that he was holding an angel rather than a human. Swiftly shaking his head he stood up and pressed the unconscious female to his chest as a pair of leathery black wings unfolded from his back. His feet pushed off the ground and he was launched into the night.

The icy wind buffeted his face but he paid it no attention, his focus was on the scenery below and his eyes scanned for a safe place to take his treasure. Despite the unbreakable rules between them some humans still persisted in trying to destroy his kind, they searched for them during the day and he'd lost more than one friend to the violent nature of humans. In his long life he'd encountered only a handful of humans whom he could truly respect or trust, the scars on his chest and back where a vivid reminder of the hatred of humans towards him and his kind. He glanced down at the woman in his arms. Human. Fate must have a sense of irony. He idly wondered what would happen if he dropped her. His life would be simple again and he could carry on as he always had. This female would only bring trouble.

None of that mattered.

He'd finally found her.

There was no way he would let her go.

He couldn't.

He smiled when he spotted the home of one of his friends close by. Good. He'd be able to sort this out and decide what to do. Bringing her back to his home was, at the moment, impossible. His guest would be far from pleased. He dived down, smiling as the euphoric feeling of falling washed over him. He loved to fly. Just as he was about to hit the ground his wings outstretched and he landed with a slight thump.

Refolding his wings he walked forward and, moving the female onto one of his arm, knocked on the door. A muffled groan was his reply.

"Whoever you are go away, I've just woken up and the awesome me is not in a good mood." He snorted and knocked again.

"You wouldn't open the door for an old friend?" There was a sudden silence form the other side then a scuffle of movement.

"Toni? Is that you?" Antonio groaned at the use of his old nickname and raised his hand to knock a third time. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that his friend opened the door. He winced as his fist made contact with Gilbert's skull and sent the male flying back into his house.

"Mein Gott! What the hell was that for Toni?"

"I'm sorry. But Gilbert-"

"Going to give me brain damage I'm sure..."

"Gilbert-"

"That is going to leave a bruise-"

"Gilbert I-"

"Why are you so un-awesome Toni?"

"Gilbert." The darker tone of voice caused the albino demon to look at his friend, the usual green eyes were bleeding to a darker more sinister red. Gilbert simply shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"So why are you here?" Antonio simply looked down and Gilbert followed his gaze and stiffened.

"Antonio, why do you have a human female with you?" Gilbert looked sharply up at his friend. "You've never taken a human off the street before, except for well-"

"I know." He cut off his friends words. "I need to keep her somewhere whilst I have...my guest over." Gilbert blinked.

"You want to keep her?" Antonio nodded. "What the fuck are you thinking? Number one: Why would you even want to? Two: she's human. Three: This is the least awesome idea in history!" With each word he was getting closer.

"I need you to do this Gilbert." He could feel his anger beginning to rise and knew that he needed to keep a calm head.

"Why?" Red eyes clashed with green and Gilbert took in a deep breath. Before his spine suddenly stiffened.

"She's my mate Gilbert." The one that every demon hoped that he or she would find. The other side of them. The only one whom they could have children with. A growl came from Gilbert and Antonio looked at his friend. The males posture screamed defiance and challenge.

"No she's not Antonio." His patience rapidly coming to an end he clenched his teeth.

"Yes she is Gilbert, I know her scent." Gilbert shook his head once more.

"That's impossible old friend."

"Why?"

"Because she's _mine._"

The silence seemed to drown the room as the two of them stared at each other in the darkness of the room.

**An: This stupid plot bunny just bit me this morning and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. OK, I'm planning on doing a femEnglandXHarem fic here but that may change as it progresses. I think England needs a harem since he/she is paired up with nearly every character in hetalia! Hope this was a good starting point and as you can tell Prussia and Spain are in the harem already. So if you have any character you really want to see in the harem please tell me. Hope you enjoyed this first part.**

**Up next:**

**2 friends clash, Abigail wakes up and more demon lore is explained.**

**Please review, thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Chapter 2

Shock was the main feeling flooding Antonio's body but denial and fury were close seconds. It was impossible for two demons to have the same mate. By their very nature it was impossible; demons were possessive to an extreme degree, especially over their mates. His grip on _his_ female tightened and he moved back one step. He'd been searching for this woman for centuries and he wasn't about to give her up to Gilbert, no matter what he thought. A snarl resounded across the room as Gilbert crouched into a fighting position, sharpened canines proudly on display.

"Put her down Toni, I don't want to hurt her." The statement only inflamed his temper further, she was his, he was the only one who should be concerned about her safety. Still he did have a point. There was going to be a fight, neither of them had a lot of control over their tempers when they were angry and Antonio could practically feel his eyes turning red. His instincts were screaming at him to rip the demon to shreds for daring to lay a claim on his female. Gilbert knew how long he'd been looking for her and the selfish bastard was trying to take her from him.

Despite his anger the hands that held her were gentle and he slowly put her down on the sofa in the living-room, his eyes never leaving Gilbert's the entire time.

"Ella es la mía." He hissed, reverting to his native Spanish in anger. Gilbert growled once more and his now clawed hands dug into the floorboards.

"Nein." The word was growled out before the demon lunged at his opponent. Antonio met his jump halfway and tackled the furious male to the ground, his own anger let loose as the possessive instinct imprinted in him from birth roared to life. Reason was wiped away and it wasn't his friend that he was fighting, it was the male standing between him and his female.

Gilbert's mind was in a similar state. The albino swiped at Antonio's neck and smirked when he felt his claws connect with flesh, only to wince as a punch to the gut sent him flying backwards. The second that he was stunned Antonio jumped forward again and clawed him in the face again. The blood poured freely and the tow combatants were painted red.

Punches.

Kicks.

Claws.

Teeth.

From out of nowhere Antonio's spiked tail materialized and pinned the struggling demon to the floor. Gilbert growled and with his free hand scratched his face.

"She's mine." They both yelled at the same time. Neither willing to back down. Neither willing to let go of her. They had reached a stalemate and the realization slowly dawned that the other wouldn't back down. Antonio looked down at his friend, the bleeding wounds and vicious looking marks on his skin matched his own and a wry smile crossed his face.

"Look at us _amigo_, friends for over a thousand years and one woman has us trying to rip each others throats out." His temper began to cool and he knew that the terrible red of his eyes would be fading back to the normal green. Gilbert snorted.

"You were the idiot who brought her here." Antonio pushed himself off his friend and watched as the other demon got back on his feet, wincing a couple of times. Gilbert glanced over to the female (his) and back at Antonio. "So what are we going to do about her?"

"I have no idea. Two demons can't have the same mate. The bond doesn't work like that."

"I'm not sure about that." Antonio looked up sharply.

"Qué?"

"No-one is exactly sure how the bond works, I don't know. Maybe she is both of ours." Neither looked pleased at the idea. "I suppose we could always ask Wang. That dude's been around for ages." Antonio nodded. The Chinese demon was one of the first that had ever been born and pretty much wrote the book on Demon Lore.

"So until then I guess we just..."

"Share?"

"That's really no awesome." A smile made its way onto Antonio's face and he let out a laugh.

"Sí." Gilbert moved over to the sofa and took a good look at the woman who had managed to screw up his life completely. She was quite pretty and the connection he felt to her was very intense. So this was what it felt like, he'd heard his father and mother describe it a couple of times but it hadn't prepared him for this. The feeling of rightness, of completion that seemed to appear when she was near him, and he hadn't even spoken to her yet.

"So what's her name?" He asked, surprised at the eagerness he felt to learn about her. For years women, both demon and human, had just been a distraction really. He was a soldier and females were a complication that he hadn't wanted to deal with. Antonio shrugged.

"I don't know." Gilbert spun around with wide eyes.

"Was!" The next ten minutes were spent by Antonio explaining just how he'd found her and the chase that followed. Gilbert made several exclamations of how "un-awesome" he was, until he reminded him that he would have done the exact same thing in his position. Which the albino had no choice to accept because it was true.

"A human, mated to two demons, both of whom are more violent and possessive than other demons. Fate seems to have a bone to pick with her." Gilbert smiled but Antonio wasn't.

"Human." The word passed his lips before he could stop it and Gilbert's back stiffened.

"Yes, and what the fuck is wrong with that?" Antonio winced a little. Gilbert was one of the few demons who didn't have an axe to grind with the human race. That was mainly because Gilbert's mother had been human, and before his powers had been unlocked, at eighteen when he matured, he had been half-human half-demon. His father had been one of the strongest demons in the world and, at the time, it had been a disgrace for his mate to be human. She had been isolated from both worlds and had raised her two sons by herself in Germany. She had been the centre of Gilbert's world and he and his brother had lover her deeply. She had been killed by demons.

If anything the albino had more of a grudge against his own people than humans.

"Lo siento mi amigo. I'm going to go clean up." Gilbert nodded once and turned his attention back to the female, an almost obsessive look on his face. Despite his good friendship with Antonio he had tried to kill him; for the sake of the female whom he knew nothing about. It irritated him to no end that his life was no bound to hers, he hated having his freedom threatened; he prided himself on his independence and she was a danger to it.

Ludwig would probably laugh his ass off when he heard...actually, probably not because he swore that his younger brother didn't know how to laugh. And Francis would have a field day with this-

His thought process was suddenly cut off when the female began to stir, her eyes shut tighter and she let out a small groan. A pair of bright green eyes suddenly shot open and focused on his face.

Crap

_-Line Break-_

OK, when she found the guy who hit her over the head with a brick she was going to put his head through a wall. A sharp bolt of pain caused her to gasp. Bloody hell that hurt! Her back was against something soft, and it definitely wasn't the rubbish couch she had at her house. It smelt better for one and she couldn't feel the scratch marks her dog had left on it after his trip to the vet.

She wasn't at home.

Her eyes shot open and panic swamped her, where on earth was she? The gasp got stuck in her throat as she awakened to find a gleaming pair of red eyes staring down at her. Throat instantly transforming to dust she sat there blinking stupidly at the man practically straddling her thighs. What was even more disturbing was the sudden feeling of a connection to this stranger. A cocky grin appeared on his face, which instantly sent her nerves boiling and he ran a hand down her hair. Acting, like it was completely normal and not inappropriate at all.

"So the sleeping beauty finally awakes." The voice was different to the one last nigh-last night! Her memory screeched back into action and her mouth opened to scream.

Quick as lightening one of the strangers hands clapped over her mouth.

"Now, now can't have you screaming princess." Panic made her irrational and she tried to twist out from under him. She'd heard the stories of what demons did to their victims and Abigail refused to be another name in the paper. She flailed and kicked at the man holding her, praying that there was a human, or humans, close by who could hear the struggling.

Gilbert was having a bit of a problem. His mates actions weren't having any effect on removing him but they were having an effect on a certain awesome part of his anatomy and the twisting and flailing were creating less than pure images in his mind. It didn't help that her skin felt better than anything he'd felt in his entire life and the fire in her eyes was starting an inferno in his blood. He knew that if she didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to control himself and he doubted that his state of arousal would calm her down.

She needed to stop moving. Keeping his hand firmly on her mouth he moved his head forward and ran his tongue down her neck.

The body beneath him froze instantly. Much better. Even though she'd stopped he his tongue ran another circuit around her neck. Her skin tasted delicious and felt like silk under his hands. Before his mind and body got too carried away he reluctantly detached himself from the female and stared down at her eyes.

He could smell her fear and confusion, though to her credit she hid it well. Green eyes flashed defiantly up at him and he resisted the urge to make them go blurry with pleasure. Taking one last deep sniff of her scent he decided it was time to explain a couple of things.

"Are you going to listen to me?" her eyes flashed once more and he smirked. "Good girl. I might be willing to get off you if you promise not to run." Personally he'd rather stay where he was. She gave a tight-lipped nod and he moved himself off her waist. She instantly curled her legs in and pushed herself into a sitting position. A silence descended upon the pair, well to her ears anyway. Gilbert could hear Antonio getting washed a couple of floors above them.

"W-Who are you?" His attention once more snapped to her, there was still an aura of fear around her but she seemed more sure of herself.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, a wolf demon who is staying here for a couple of weeks." She flinched at the word demon and curled herself into a tighter ball. "Relax, I'm not the one who brought you here." Her shoulders dropped in relief. "No, Antonio is upstairs." Tense again.

"Why did he bring me here?" Abigail wasn't sure what to make of the demon in front of her. He was quite lanky, yet there was a certain power in his movements that reminded her of soldiers, there was a certain jaded look in his eye that spoke of a harsh life. Her eyes trailed down his body and she admitted that he was quite...appealing. There was a steel harshness in his face and she imagined that more than one woman had fallen for the bad-boy image that surrounded him. As if reading her thoughts he smirked and leaned forward.

"Seen something you like?" He purred and to her horror all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks and she fiercely shook her head. That voice did something to her inside and she didn't like the intensity of the connection between them. It wasn't natural.

"He brought you here because he has a guest at his house." Returning back to earth she frowned a little.

"No, why did he kidnap me?" Her voice came out stronger this time.

"I think I'll let Toni explain that one." She scowled at the evasive response.

"Now, listen here y-"

"What's your name?" The sudden question through her for a second and she could only blink stupidly.

"E-Excuse me?" She spluttered out. "You can't just avoid my-"

"Name please." She glared at him and wanted to slap the damn smirk off his face. "Either that or I'll just have to keep calling you princess." She blanched.

"Abigail, Abigail Kirkland." He nodded, silently thinking that Abigail Beilschmidt sounded pretty good. She opened her mouth to speak and he held up one of his hands.

"Look, I know you've got a lot of questions but Toni is the best one to explain it to you. I'm not good with-"

"Normal conversation." She supplied and was irked to see that his grin only got wider.

"Kesesese. I think we're going to get on just fine." He licked his lips once and Abigail felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Colour rushed to her cheeks once more and she turned away with an angry huff.

"What did you mean you're a wolf demon? I thought all demons were the same." Well if she was going to be stuck here until the other guy came down, and Gilbert at least didn't seem to about to kill her, she may as well fill time. He sat up a little straighter and closed her eyes. Abigail frowned in confusion and gasped a second later. His normal human appearance was gone. His ears had turned into a pair of wolf ears and his hands were basically paws. A silver, grey tail fell to the floor and there was a definite animalistic quality to his face.

"Each demon has a link to some kind of animal, this id generally decided by blood and different demons have different qualities depending on what kind of animal they are linked with." She just stared at him with huge eyes, mouth slightly agape at the transformation.

"This can't be real." She murmured under her breath. He evidently head it and snorted.

"Real as you princess. See for yourself." He bent his head forward slightly and Abigail felt her hands move forward. She stopped them and began to move them back but he grabbed them with his ha-paws. She shivered a little at the strength she could feel in them. The fur tickled her skin a little and the claws looked dangerous, but they didn't scratch her. Numbly she let her hands be placed on his ears and she let out a small gasp at how soft they were. She experimentally ran her finger down the outer edge of one and the man let out what could only be described as a purr.

A little less frightened she focused on the ears and was surprised to feel that they were not smooth. Here and there their were little nicks and dents in the skin. How odd.

"Well, well what have we here?"

**AN: (Prepares to hide from angry reviewers) I know I'm evil but this seemed like a good place to end it. Chapters won't get any bigger than this I don't think. Big thank you to The artist formaly known as, Garden-of-Sinners, Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth, First Lady Lestat and VampireYumi for their reviews. Anyway please tell me if there's anyone you really want in the harem or if there's a side couple you desperately want to see and I'll consider it. Hope I wrote the characters OK and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Chapter 3

This was a dream. This had to be a dream. Because there was no way that her luck was this bad. The voice was scarily familiar and she realised that this was the demon who had kidnapped her last night. Her head snapped up to look into a pair of green eyes that were sparkling with something. Something that didn't look good for her or Gilbert as they darkened to a violent red.

"I thought you were going to wait Gilbert." The growl underneath the words scared her and she subconsciously moved a little closer to the demon who hadn't kidnapped her. Sadly all this seemed to do was make him angrier.

"She woke up while you were washing." Gilbert's voice from behind her ear startled harm she hadn't realised how close he'd gotten. Before she could jump out the way a pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her close...Oh God. Was he nuzzling her neck? Her eyes snapped to his half-lidded ones and she frowned at the purring noise coming from his chest. What the hell? "And I couldn't resist. Would you have been able to Toni?"

A warning growl was all he got as an answer. Gilbert sighed and released her from the creepy death hug. Her hand instinctively went to her neck and she heard him chuckle once more.

"Relax, I haven't bitten you, yet." She opened her mouth to yell back when a second pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a startling warm body.

"Can we stop playing pass the human please!" She snapped, annoyance once more over-riding fear.

"Careful Toni, this ones got a temper." She scowled at the amused male.

"This one wants to know what the hell is going on." Her voice was terse and she twisted round to glare at new holder. "And why you kidnapped me." He blinked down at her and she belatedly realised that this was the first time she'd seen his face. It was rather handsome, but it was slightly softer than Gilberts, warmer. Shaking the ridiculous thoughts form her head she glared up at him. "Explanation now please."

Antonio had no idea what to make of the little spitfire currently pressed against his chest. The hysterics and tears he had expected were no where in sight and the prevailing emotion in her eyes was anger not fear. He cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. That mouthwatering scent surrounded him and his instinct to take her reared up again. His control around her was dangerously low, and he didn't even know her name. The warm body started to squirm against his and he hastily let her go, no need for her to know how much she effected him.

"_Lo siento,_ please take a seat." She frowned once more and slowly moved back to the sofa...next to Gilbert. "Not there." The demand was out of his mouth before he could stop it. She blinked at him with those inquisitive green eyes again and changed her course to a spare seat.

"OK, I'm seated. Now can you tell me why I'm here." Her voice sounded tired. He crouched down on the floor.

"What do you know about demons?"

Abigail focused her attention on the demon. Pleased to finally be getting some answers.

"Not much, just what most humans know I guess." Gilbert snorted.

"You mean that were evil bloodthirsty creatures who love taking humans to our caves and performing all kinds off bad thing on them." Her cheeks coloured a bit when she realised that yes, that was exactly what she'd thought. "Sorry to disappoint princess but I prefer to stay in a house." He grinned and she forced her eyes back to the other demon, Antonio, if she remembered correctly.

"I just learned that you have different types of demon." Antonio nodded. "What umm...type are you?" One side of his mouth pulled up in a smirk and she fought to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks. What was wrong with her?

"Dragon." Her mouth opened then shut, she wanted to know why she was here not question him on the existence of mythical creatures.

"Which, as any dragon demon will tell you is one of the rarest and strongest types of demon." The mocking voice of Gilbert interrupted once more and this time she turned a glare to him. Sadly he was one of the few who didn't seem effected by her glare of death.

"Yes, there are hundreds of different types of demon, though they are all based on some sort of animal; bull, tiger, monkey, bear etc. Each species has there own sort of lifestyle as well for example wolf demons are incredibly loyal to their families and tend to stay in groups for their entire lives. Gilbert is a bit of an exception." Surprisingly the wolf demon did not interrupt and seemed focused on something outside the window. "There is a king of all demons, although he rarely intervenes in our lives, it's his job to prevent any interspecies war or apocalyptic situations from happening. He was the one who dealt with your governments when we were revealed. Each species has there own culture so it would take too long to explain them all. Though all demons share some characteristics: instincts, the age we mature and the uh mati..."

Abigail nodded as she felt her fear begin to melt away by her curiosity. She was a nerd, she proudly admitted it and any chance to increase her knowledge was welcome. Antonio suddenly trailed off and looked a little embarrassed.

"The what?" His cheeks looked a little red and for some reason she felt her stomach begin to sink. This must have something to do with her. Gilbert seemed to snap back into the conversation.

"Just tell her idiot. It's not like she can do anything about it." That definitely didn't sound good and her face went white. Antonio noticed this and scowled at his friend.

"Don't scare her_ hombre tonto._" He let out a breath. "The mating bond. Each demon has a pre-destined mate, the only male or female with whom they can have children with. The bond is formed between the two demons, it produces a strong reaction in both and is complete when they consummate it. It's a compulsion in males to find their mate, we can tell if someone is our mate through scent, taste and instinct. There is only supposed to be one mate for each demon, it's our only chance to have a family." He looked across at her and to be honest the reaction wasn't great. Any blood remaining in her face had left as soon as he said the word _mate_, she wasn't an idiot she could quite clearly see where this was going.

"No." Both men looked up at her and she shook her head. "There's no way I can be your m-mate. I'm human."

"It's not unheard of for a demon to have a human mate." There was an odd tone to Gilbert's voice and she wondered if his mate was human. "It is unheard of for a two demons to have the same mate." She frowned, and then it clicked. Leaning back into the chair she looked at one of them than the other, the whole time shaking her head. This could not be happening. Both of them were sharing the same delusion.

"No." She repeated her voice coming out in a whisper. Gilbert sighed and moved forward.

"Abigail-"

"No!" She shouted and pushed herself off the chair. "You must be mistaken! I am not a mate to one, let alone two demons. I'm a normal person with a normal human life. I am not some sort of child maker to a pair of men who have clearly gone insane. Besides I'm plain, boring, ordinary, I'm not fun, or pretty I've never even had sex before...Don't look so bloody pleased about it!" She yelled at the elated look that crossed both their faces. All the blood had returned to her face with a vengeance.

Suddenly Antonio lunged forward and she only had time to give a little meep before she was in his arms, crushed against his, admittedly impressive chest.

"Are you telling me that you can't feel it _querida?_" He murmured into her ear. "Can you honestly say t hat you don't feel a pull towards him, towards me?" She couldn't stop the shiver down her spine any more than she could stop the sudden acceleration of her heart.

"If you tell me that you don't feel anything, then I'll let you go." There it was! Her ticket out of here, just say the words woman and leave. But...she couldn't. The words were stuck in her throat. All she could focus on was the pleasant warmth emitting from the man in front of her, of how right it felt to be there and the comforting thump of his heartbeat against her own. Her mouth opened then snapped shut as he nuzzled her ear lobe. Damn it! She hadn't been able to react when her ex had done things like this so why was she reacting to this demon in front of her? The only other time she'd felt attraction like this was with the guy she worked for. Yes he was hot, many women and probably men would say it, but there was something there. Pulling her to him with an alarming strength.

A second colder pair of arms grabbed her waist and wrenched her away from the warmth. She cursed at the sudden ache she felt. Only for it to be stupidly gone when she landed in Gilbert's waiting arms.

"Don't hog her for yourself Toni. She's my awesome mate as well. You feel the same thing for me right." Was it just her or was there a hint of nervousness in his voice? With a grumble she closed her eyes and let herself feel. He was colder than Antonio and more rugged in the looks department but that same damned pull flared up again and she couldn't deny it. Gilbert was much more confident with her than Antonio was; the Spanish demon acted as if she would break at his touch Gilbert's hands were much more firmer and grabby.

She let out a yelp when one of them landed on her butt and she pushed away from him with a scowl.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"Aww, but you let Toni have a nice long hug."

"He's not a pervert." He smirked at that.

"I think your very much mistaken about that Abigail, I've known him for hundreds of years and-"

"Gilbert." Antonio whined and pouted, reminding Abigail of the 5 year old boy she used to babysit.

"Kesesesese, it's true though." A predatory glint appeared in his eye that she did not like the look of, especially when he pulled her closer. "Demons are notoriously hard to control around their mates, all they want is that person and nothing can make them let go. Wolves and Dragons have an extremely strong possessive trait when it comes to their mates."

"Lucky me then." Her face was completely blank and she was still struggling to push away from him. Realising that it would no good she simply let him hold her as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

"Let's say, if I actually believe you that is, that I'm your mate. How can I be both of yours?"

"We don't know, it's never happened before. But we're going to ask this really old, wise as hell demon if he knows what's going on. But you definitely react to both of us." She glared at Antonio and resumed her struggle to be free from the clingy albino.

"And what am I supposed to do while you wait?"

"Stay with us." Her eyes shot down to Gilbert's face and she scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have a normal life to get back to." The darkening of his face was a clear warning sign but Abigail was too annoyed to notice.

"You can't just kidnap a woman off the street and expect her to fall into your arms. I have a job that I need to go to, bills that need to be paid, a social life that has to be ignored. I don't want this." At that Gilbert snapped and she found herself pressed against the sofa seat. Antonio yelled out his name but the wolf demon was focusing all his attention on her.

"Do you think this is easy for us? Do you think I wanted Antonio to bring you here and completely mess up my life? Do you think I like having to share you? You've already caused me to attack one of my best friends, you know nothing about us yet you find it so easy to judge. You're in our world now, and we're the only protection you've got human." Her eyes were opened wide in horror. Trembles began to wrack her body as memories crowded her brain of blood, claws and that terrible snarl.

She would not cry.

She would not cry.

The body on top of her disappeared and a she dimly registered a crash from one corner of the room. A hand stroked her face but she flinched away from it, trying to erase the images in her head. Darkness surrounded her and she heard a mans voice yelling from far away.

As unconsciousness moved to claim her she was surprised at the guilt she felt for provoking him. But it was her own fault, for forgetting that he was a demon and a man, she wouldn't make that mistake again.

**AN: Happy 2011 guys, sorry for that little angry moment of Gilberts there but he has a couple of issues that he needs to work out. New demon introduced next chap promise and Abigail learns some disturbing news about her "normal" life. Thank you to Roksashoe, VampireYumi, Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth, KendraLC, Jime-Chan, FearOfTheDarkPrince, WaitingWatching, The artist formaly known as, Symphonyk, Garden-of-Sinners, Rlunatic78 and Pounce 11 for their reviews. I'm having a slight dilemma over what to do with Germany because some want him in the harem others want him in a side pairing with Italy, so please tell me what you guys think about it. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Chapter 4

The blackness was nice and warm. She wanted to stay in it, there was no pain here, no shouting, no murderous claws flashing in the night or screams that struck terror into her soul. She felt at peace, she felt safe. Which was something that Abigail Kirkland hadn't felt in a long time. It was like she was back in her grandmothers house, before the...incident. She would spend time with her grandparents all day; maybe fish with her grandfather, help him in the shed or try and help her grandma in the kitchen, although she usually ended up just watching her grandma bake dish after delicious dish, but her favourite time of day had always been the evening because her grandmother would wrap her in a big comfy blanket and she'd snuggle in between both of them and listen to their stories of magic and wonder. Eventually her grandmother would sing her a lullaby and she'd fall asleep between two of the people she loved most in the world.

The blackness felt like that blanket; warm, snuggly, safe and all-encompassing. She clutched to it and for a second she imagined that she could smell her grandma's lavender perfume or that comforting outdoorsy smell that belonged to her granddad.

She missed them so much.

Instantly shoving the thought away she clung tighter to the blackness, refusing to face the pain that would surely come if she let go of it. She couldn't remember exactly why she had been scared but she didn't want to wake up and face it again. Cowardly, yes but then again she usually took the cowards way out in the end. Curling herself into the smallest shape she could she let those good feelings wash over again.

But something was off. She didn't know exactly what was off, she just felt that something was wrong, not right with this place...as if she was missing something. Her heart gave an audible thrum and she winced as it beat hard against her chest.

What? What was it trying to tell her? It thrummed again and this time she let out a little cry. The blackness started to slip away and she cried out in fright, she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to face the demons alone.

Demons...

She clutched her chest once more as her heart gave the biggest thrum so far and there was an intense feeling of pulling, dragging her away from the safety of the blackness into the danger of the light.

_...wake up...por favor...querida..._

Wait what was that? Who was calling for her? No-one wanted her, she was a weak coward, a human not good for anything.

..._Es tut mir leid...don't leave us...princess..._

An image appeared in front of her, though it was really blurry. Two men were standing over her, one of them had a huge scratch down his chest that looked nasty. She felt a spike of worry for him, he should really get that checked. The other man was holding her hand, although she couldn't really feel it, she appreciated the gesture.

Gilbert. Antonio. The two demons who in a matter of minutes had managed to change her life completely, because in this place where she was she could feel that bond much better. Though bond was a weak word for the steel link that connected her to them, she could see it the strange golden line that shot from her heart to theirs.

Crap.

Abigail could almost hear her brothers taunting her, they'd warned her when she'd first moved to town that she'd find trouble and she'd arrogantly said that she would prove them wrong, after beating them round the head first.

She saw Gilbert lift a claw to her face and she waited to see what he would do; if he was still angry at her then what she could do? She watched as the wolf demon gently stroked the claw down her face, murmuring words in a language she didn't know but his voice was regretful, apologetic.

She couldn't stay here. Without the blackness and it's drug-like effect on her Abigail knew that she had to return and face this thing head on, she had no other choice. It was highly unlikely that she would be able to run away from these two so her usual run away option was out, all she could really do was try to sort this thing out and she was nothing if not a practical woman. Besides this out-of-body-experience was beginning to freak her out a little, so closing her eyes she let the pulling sensation drag her back to consciousness.

Now she could feel the claw on her face and the warmth of Antonio's hand on her own. The sensation was not as scary or unpleasant as she thought it would be. Bracing herself for whatever the hell would happen next she opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" A joyful voice nearly deafened her as a pair of arm trapped her (Again) and pulled her back into a warm chest. OK, so maybe Gilbert wasn't the only handsy one. Ignoring the return of that stupid nice feeling in her chest she turned her attention to the albino who was looking unusually melancholy, now despite her very short acquaintance with the wolf demon even she could tell that this was not right.

Red eyes rose to search her face and she fought not to flinch, the image of his anger not to far from memory. She could feel Antonio nuzzling her hair and while part of her wanted to tell him to stop the other part was focused entirely on Gilbert, waiting to see what he'd do next.

"I am...sorry for frightening you, my temper got the best of me and I am not a very restrained person." Antonio had stopped nuzzling her hair and she could almost see the glare he was sending to the wolf-demon. His arms on her waist got a little tighter and his tail wa...

Wait a minute, his _tail?_ With a yelp she leapt away from the dragon and on to the floor; eyes wide and mouth open she pointed at the spiked appendage that was happily swinging about in the air.

"W-What the hell is that?" She squawked, her poor mind still trying to get a grip on its surroundings. Antonio blinked down at her.

"It's my tail." Oh No, he was not going to make it sound like she was the one not acting normal here. He had a freaking tail! How on- Oh right, dragon demon. She shook her head and stood up off the floor nervously eyeing the tail that was still moving in mid-air. It suddenly lashed out at her and she meeped when it lifted her into the air.

"Put me down this instant."

"Oh but you look so cute."

"Now listen to me Antonio." In an instant she was back in his arms. Now what? Her poor brain thought, were all demons like this? Or was he odd even in their world?

"That's the first time you've said my name _querida._" She mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against her face only to blush when he lifted her head to meet his eyes, a strange dark intensity causing the normally light green to take on a tinge of red. "I like it when you say my name Abigail." Her throat went suddenly dry as he purred out her name and she couldn't stop the sudden flush rising to her cheeks. Damn it where was her self control going.

A sudden cough from behind caused Antonio to stop and she glanced back to see Gilbert standing there with his arms crossed, looking a little pissed off. She scowled back, what right did he have to be angry, he was the one who yelled at her and caused her to cry.

Then her eyes dropped to the bad he held in one of his arms. A bag that looked suspiciously familiar, in fact if she didn't know any better she'd think it was the bag she kept in her room for travelling with. Hold on a second.

"What were you doing in my house?" The shrill tone of her voice caused him to wince and she couldn't help the surge of childish triumph that she felt.

"Easy princess, I just went to get some things for you whilst you were out. You know your house is like freakishly clean right?"

She blushed and stepped away from Antonio, although the blush was more from anger than embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with having a tidy house! Besides your house is a complete dump." She said, disdainfully looking at the rubbish around the room.

"Jeesh now you're starting to sound as un-awesome as my brother. Look I just got you some clothes and some things that had a lot of your scent on alright. They weren't that hard to find since everything else smelt sterile." She frowned at the thought of him going through her things but said nothing as he pushed the bag at her. She sat down on the sofa and began to unpack what he'd brought, the two males remaining silent unwilling to do anything that could cause her to faint again. They had felt her spirit shy away from them and it had terrified both of them, they who had laughed in the middle of battle and had ended many lives had been paralysed as their mates soul had started to drift away.

The power she had over them was frightening.

Gilbert had volunteered to go because he couldn't stand looking at her in that state, and knowing that he had done it. The guilt and frustration weighed heavily on him and it hurt him when he saw how much tenser she looked around him than around Toni.

Her house had been scarily neat, ugh it had felt like he was back in Roderich's house but he was able to stand it because her scent had surrounded him. It was surprisingly bare and he'd only been able to find a few personal items to bring back. It had been risky given that the sun was starting to rise and the humans had come out for there turn in control but the simple joy on her face when she pulled out the locket he retrieved made it all worth it.

This...contentment he felt was strange, he was providing for his mate, giving her what she wanted making her happy, it was surprisingly awesome. He watched as a huge smile split her face when she pulled out the book of fairy tales he'd grabbed from her extensive bookcase and felt like he wanted to howl to the moon. He'd finally done something right!

Abigail wanted to cry as she ran her fingers over the old binding of the book her grandmother had given her all those years ago. She opened it up to one of the stories and laughed as joy filled her up. This book gave her comfort, gave her strength and suddenly she didn't feel as shaky as she had been. Reaching in again she pulled out a picture of her and her five idiot brother, a fond smile crossed her face she did miss them, though she would never admit it.

These things wouldn't seem like much to anyone but to Abigail they were her whole life. They were memories of the past that had shaped and scarred her, the past that made her cry in both sadness and joy. Without them she felt lost. The clothes she pulled out were simple, although she frowned at him when she pulled out the dress she'd bought in a moments weakness only to shove it into the back of her closet at home. It was beautiful yes, but far too impractical for her and she had nowhere to wear it.

When she shoved it back in the bag Antonio opened his mouth to protest but a glare from her was enough to keep his mouth shut. Her cheeks flushed a bit when her fingers wrapped around the underwear he brought for her, they were pretty plain but she could definitely feel something with frills on it and from the leer Gilbert was giving her she knew she was never wearing it whilst she was here. Speaking of which.

"I thought I told you quite clearly that I wasn't going to be staying with you." Her voice broke the pleasant atmosphere that had settled and she noticed the sudden tension in Gilberts frame, was he going to yell at her again. A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up into Antonio's face.

"_Querida, _we understand that this is a lot to take in but you need to see that we are just as shaken up as you. So, would you consent to stay here for a few days with us until we can sort this out _por favor?"_ Oh no, please not the puppy-dog eyes she couldn't say no to that, and he had asked her nicely. A few days huh? She looked down at the bag on her lap, she suppose she could give them that much until they heard back from this super wise demon they were talking about.

"I guess I could do that." She muttered. This time when he hugged her she just let him go it and kept a blank face.

"_Gracias querida!"_ Unfortunately what she didn't understand was that neither of them had any intention of letting her go after a few days. She was theirs, and they hoped that they could convince of that in the next week.

Wrenching herself away form the happy Spanish dragon demon she began to pack her things back in the bag, she didn't want to lose any of them after all. She looked up to see Gilbert staring intently at her and she tensed, now what.

Her eyes dropped down to the bag and the precious contents it held. She felt so much better now and he had gone out in the sun for her, she could see the sunlight though the windows. His words from last night echoed in her mind _"Do you think this is easy for us?"_ , maybe she was being too harsh.

"Thank you." She whispered and his eyes widened almost comically. It wasn't forgiveness, he still had to earn that but it was a start, and maybe she should learn a bit more before opening her mouth.

"You're welcome." He grunted before looking away, as if he wasn't used to being thanked and didn't know what to do. There was a second of silence, then Abigail let out a screech that nearly deafened both demons.

"_Mein Gott_! Wh-"

"I'm going to be so late!" she yelled before bolting for the door. A tail grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Damn it Antonio I promise I'll come back I just need to get to work, I need the money." Antonio knew this was not the time to tell her that money would not be a problem since as hi-their mate she would never need it ever again. Still he didn't like letting her go. A brilliant thought struck him and he smiled.

"OK then, we'll come with you." She had begun to relax for a second but then she'd heard the rest of his sentence and her back had gone ramrod stiff. Gilbert moved in beside her and ran a claw down her neck.

"You don't think we're letting our mate go out there unprotected did you princess. Besides some of your human men can be worse than demons." He tried to quell the rage at the idea of some human male touching his Abigail. The fucker would be dead before he laid a hand on her.

"B-But my, I m-mean,y-you can't-" she babbled clearly horrified at the idea. Gilbert smirked and moved in to nuzzle her neck.

"Don't worry princess we'll be good." He smirked at the shiver that went down her spine and the sweet scent that filled the air. She was good at hiding her emotions but he was a wolf demon and her scent was very obviously saying that they affected her more than she let on.

Determined not to lose out Antonio pressed her closer and stroked one side of her face marvelling in the smoothness and softness of her skin.

"Please _querida, _we just want to watch over you that's all. We won't harm anyone." She was weakening and they could sense it.

"_Por favor."_

"_Bitte."_

They needed to stop touching her, her brain needed to come back because she was starting to think it wouldn't be so bad letting them come with her. Her nerves felt like they'd been electrified and little jolts of pleasure were shooting down her body. It was such a contrast of heat and cold that her mind just couldn't concentrate. Gilbert's mouth traced over her ear and neck and the warmth of Antoino's hand was melting away her fears.

"I suppose it would be fine as long as you two swear to behave." They stepped back form her immediately and gave her identical smug grins.

"We swear." They chorused and Abigail had the sinking feeling that she'd just made a deal with two devils.

Perfect.

_-Line-Break-_

She opened the shop to the book store and stepped inside holding it open for her two...companions to follow her. They'd changed into their "civilian forms" and to her ire looked just as handsome now as they had done before. It was 8:55 so she had 5 minutes before it opened. Phew just in time. She'd changed into a plain top and jeans and pinned on the My Name Is badge that was her uniform.

Books R US was a small family owned branch of shops that had a couple of stores in England, it wasn't big but it did OK. She was one of only two employees here but that was fine, especially because she got on so well with him. Where was he anyway?

A growl caused her to turn around and glare at Gilbert who was now crouched and beginning to change back into demon form.

"We need to leave." He snapped and she frowned, they'd promised. "Another demon is here." Her eyes widened and she looked at the suddenly stone faced Antonio who nodded.

"_Sí, _and from what I can sense he's strong." She began to back towards the door when her co-worker came out from the shop's storage room. The second he saw the two men she was with he stopped and tensed up. Opening her mouth to tell him to run, she'd explain it to him later, she was stunned when he spoke.

"Gilbert? Antonio? What are you doing here?" Green eyes widened as she looked at the two growling demons to her colleague.

"H-Heracles, you know these two?" She stared at the man she'd worked with for nearly two years as if he was a stranger, if he knew them then that meant he was-

"Haven't seen you in a while Cat." Antonio said, green eyes turned to steel as he stepped between her and Heracles. The Greek's frown deepened and he stepped forward.

"Same here dragon, now step away from Abigail before I throw you and the sorry dog behind you back out into the street." If Abigail had been able to form a coherent thought she would have laughed at the realisation that her "normal" life wasn't quite what she'd first thought it was.

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay on chapter 4, hope this bigger then normal chapter makes up for it, I can only assure you that my life has been incredibly busy and I've had no time at all to write anything decent for this story. SO like I promised a new demon who will be introduced more fully in the next chap and more fluff for Abigail. Big thank you to FearOfTheDarkPrince, Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth, Garden-of-Sinners, The artist formaly known as (Thanks for the reminder on Yours & Mine), Symphonyk, VampireYumi, iheartipods, Lady Okari, Pouce11, WatchingWaiting, Cactuzz, Laughing Bandit D Royale, Jime-Chan, Dattebayo-Plywood, MoonlitMelody and AliesEve for reviewing.**

**P.S. If there's anyone you really want in the harem please tell me and I'll definitely consider it, I'm not going to have a ridiculous sized harem for her because I feel like I won't be able to do it justice but I'm open to all suggestions and even I'm not sure just who'll go in and who want, also request any side pairings as well Thank you!**

**P.S.2 As for Germany, I'm still not sure but I think after this I'll have decided so please tell me in or out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Chapter 5

Abigail stared at her co-worker. She stared some more, and then some more. Only the fact that she had two supernatural creatures with her prevented her from going over to the third supernatural creature in the room and throttling him. Heracles was a demon? What was wrong with her that she was unable to interact with her own species but with demons she was fine? She could feel all their eyes on her and a voice in the back of her mind calmly told her to react sensibly to the situation and not cause any panic. With that in mind she walked towards Heracles with a quiet and restrained air. She looked him in the eye. Registered his own eyes widening and slapped him.

"You're a demon?" If she hadn't been so angry she would have been impressed by the pitch her voice was able to reach. Antonio and Heracles flinched whilst Gilbert actually whined. She just glared at the man whom she'd actually grown to like. For the first time in a while she had a real friend, at least she thought that she had. He'd made her laugh the first time they'd met and despite their completely different personalities they'd worked quite well together.

"Abigail I-" he looked genuinely sorry and raised a hand to her face. Only for two low growls to come from the males behind her. She turned to face them, they'd shifted back into their demon forms now and were trying to murder him with their eyes. The book-seller was sure that had she moved from in front of Heracles the two would leap at him. As pissed off as she was at him she didn't want him ripped to pieces. Then again Antonio had said he was strong...No a fight was not what not she needed right now.

"There a problem dog?" OK, what kind of history was between these two to make Heracles, calm, lazy, sleepy Heracles glare at Gilbert than that. The only time she'd seen him get angry was when he'd been on the phone to that guy last week. The shop phone had wrung and she'd answered it to hear this guy with a funny accent asking for that "bastard Heracles". Her co-worker had been in a horrible mood for the rest of the day.

"Step away from Abby, and get over here so I can rip your face off." Abigail blanched at the threat but Heracles only hmmed and stayed where he was.

"Be serious dog. You wouldn't have a chance against me. Now take the dragon and leave."

"No can do _gato_, you're near our mate and from the sounds of it have been for quite a while. We can't leave you alone with her." Heracles's eyes had widened at the word mate and Abigail felt that sinking feeling in her stomach. Please no, please don't tell her that...

"That's impossible." The Greeks words came out a little quicker than usual and his posture straightened up. Gilbert snorted but didn't get up from his crouched stance.

"We know, a demon only has one mate bla bla bla. But this is an awesomely different situation than usual-"

"No you can't be her mate because she's someone else's." Abigail blinked. Then she blinked again and looked across at Antonio and Gilbert; who were torn between a look of shock, denial and anger. Abigail's reaction was much more simple.

"WHAT!" Cue the winces. "Heracles you have one minute to explain to me what is going on before I castrate you, demon or no." He smiled thinking she was joking but her expression remained stony and the grin disappeared.

"OK, should we go into the back." The two yells of protest from the back were ignored and she nodded. Having a talk about why a demon was out during the human time of the day was not what she wanted one of their regular customers to walk in on.

"Fine but they both come with me." She pointed at the two now-grinning demons and held her hand up at Heracles's refusal. "Right now they're the only relatively solid things I've got in regards to demons. I'm not leaving them." He huffed but nodded turning to open the back door. She let out a breath glad that the testosterone level in the room had decreased enough for their to be a relatively civil conversation.

Said breath was then sucked in when she found herself in a demon sandwich, again. They both seemed intent on rubbing her body as much as possible which wasn't helping her thought process at all. She needed a clear head to deal with whatever Heracles would tell her. A clear head was hard to manage when two extremely handsome men were touching your body. True, demons still scared the hell out of her but she was a normal woman, with certain normal instincts that reacted around males.

"W-Wh-What on e-earth are you two d-doing?" She stuttered out, desperately trying to ignore the bolts of electricity shooting across her skin enveloping her in a haze. Antonio smirked against her neck but she was too stunned to move.

"Well _querida,_ you were standing awfully close to that cat just then..." He trailed off fascinated in the feel of her skin. His hand trailed up her arm, the idea that this bundle of fire, spirit and courage belonged to him was becoming more appealing every second. Antonio knew he was clingy when it came to things that he cared about and watching her stand in front of one of the more powerful demons he'd met had shaken him. She was a human, so many things could harm her and bringing her into his world? That would be like spending the rest of his life guarding a crystal that would shatter at one touch. Still he'd gladly do it if this woman who slapped an ancient one would stay with him.

"His scent is all over you princess." Gilbert finished Antonio's sentence. "We don't like other males scent on you." His hands were much more firmer and confidant than Antonio's. She was his dammit. Heracles words had shocked him and he needed to remind himself that she was his. He felt her skin jump beneath his touch, yes she was his. She just hadn't realised it yet. A part of him was still trying to adjust to this earthquake that had destroyed his world in the form of one tiny blonde human. He was still a long way from professing his undying love for her but it was a start.

"Oh, O-Ok." Not wanting to deal with the consequences of running away she closed her eyes and let them finish whatever they were doing. It was an odd sensation to her, contact. Sure her brothers would hug her now and then when they weren't at each others throats but this was something entirely differently. This contact smouldered and burned, it made her feel strange and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. The second they stopped she jumped out from between them and practically ran into the next room.

"She's a little skittish ain't she?"

"_S__í_but she's so cute." Gilbert smiled and then frowned.

"What do you think Heracles meant about that mate comment?" Antonio tensed and green eyes reverted to red.

"I don't know, but let's go find out." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. His friend was angry and that usually led to something being dismembered or decapitated. A huge grin split his face. Hopefully that something was the cat demon who dared to go near their mate.

* * *

Well this was awkward. Having three super strong men glare at each other from across the room was hardly an ideal situation. Men, life had been so much simpler back when she was 6 and still thought that they were all icky and had germs. Then she discovered their existence was necessary for continued life on the planet and it had gotten worse from there.

"So, who or what are you Heracles?" She turned her attention back to him and tried to push back the fondness she'd felt for him when they first started to work together.

"My name really is Heracles Karpusi. I'm a cat demon, well more like a lynx or something than the average tom-cat. Both my parents were demons and I was born in Greece around 150 BC." Choosing to ignore the sound of Abigail choking on her drink he carried on. "My upbringing was relatively normal for a demon but I won't bore you with all the details. I'm a pretty laid back demon and I've rarely been involved with fighting either human or demon." Once again that dark crown crossed his face. "Well, except for one idiot who doesn't know how to stay dead." She noticed that Antonio also tensed and wondered who this unknown demon was.

"Why did you come here?" She really didn't want to ask, she really didn't but it had to be said. Heracles winced but to his credit he met her gaze.

"For what its worth, no matter what reason I came here I enjoyed getting to know you Abigail Kirkland."

Oh she was really not going to like what he was going to say was she?

"A friend of mine was travelling around the area. One night, before the sun had fully set he was out doing some early hunting when he saw you enter your house. I'm not sure what you know about demon mating bonds-"

"Enough to know they're incredibly annoying and apparently irreversible."

"Basically yeah, but they allow the demon to instantly recognise their mate through either sight or smell. When he saw you he knew you were his mate. My friend was scared for your safety so he asked me to watch over you for a while."

Abigail wanted to sleep. She wanted to yell, rant and scream. She wanted to wake up in her grandparents house; her only knowledge of demons being what she read in the newspapers.

"Who is this friend?" Antonio all but snarled.

"I can't say. At the moment he's having a couple of issues with the council." She looked to Gilbert for an explanation.

"The council basically enforce the laws of our world. They are very strong, second in power only to the king. They basically ensure that demons don't wipe out humanity. It takes a lot to anger them." Abigail frowned, great now she was attracting demon criminals as well.

"It was a misunderstanding. He just wanted me to keep an eye on you in case the council realised what you were to him and tried to use you to get to him. I was just asked to keep you safe until he could return and claim you himself."

"Who is he Heracles?" She asked softly, yelling would never get her any answers. The Cat demon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I really can't say Abigail. He wanted to be the one to introduce himself to you, besides I don't want the two idiots by your side badmouthing him to you." Both "idiots" frowned.

"How on earth can I be a-a mate for three demons? I know enough to know that it's not normal but not enough to know how to solve it." She clenched her fists and looked out the window. "I just want to know why this is happening to me." Her voice was suspiciously quiet and all three of the men could smell tears.

Shit. She was crying.

All of them moved to comfort her in some way but she stood up and headed for the balcony. She needed to be alone.

By then the sun was out in full and she could see humans emerging from their houses ready to take control of the world once again. They lived in happy obliviousness, they only thought about demons when one of them was missing or killed. To most of them demons were still just words on paper. Yesterday she'd been one of them, well that wasn't strictly true, but she had pretended well. Now, now her life was bound to the night.

Oh wait no, it had been bound weeks, maybe months before when the mysterious demon had first seen her. She knew that she should feel more considerate of them. Gilbert had told her quite clearly last night that this messed their lives up as much as it did hers. Yet she couldn't bring herself to care. For a moment she would be selfish. The tears were finally let loose.

She cried for herself, for the lives that she had inadvertently affected by simply being alive. She missed her brothers, she'd give anything just to hear Ian screaming at her for burning the dinner or Dyllan telling her to stop studying and get to bed. She missed her mother and father. She missed her grandparents, because if they were still here than that horrific indecent wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be terrified of the demons. She wouldn't know what they were capable of doing.

But she did. So she could never let herself love them or let them in. Her fear would never leave her because the scars were still there on both her mind and body.

She wept for them too. They were given a mate that would never feel the same way about them.

A hand reached out and stroked her hair. Her head shot up and she looked up into the sad eyes of Heracles.

"I'm sorry for this Abigail." She let out another sob before throwing herself at him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her. It didn't matter that he had been sent here to watch her, it didn't matter that he was a demon who had who knows how many abilities and it didn't matter that he had lied to her. He was someone who wasn't bound to her by some mystical bond, he didn't cause her heart to race or that strange heat to erupt inside her. He was a friend, which was what she needed.

"Where are the other two?" She asked wiping her eyes on his shirt. He smiled and nuzzled her head.

"I tied them to the couch and gagged them so they wouldn't disturb you." He looked so pleased and they would be so angry. A tiny giggle escaped her, which soon evolved into a genuine laugh. A part of her wanted to go and look but she was content to be comforted by her friend at the moment.

"Do you have a mate Heracles?" She felt him shake his head.

"No I've not met mine yet. I'll find them eventually, it's a wonderful thing to find a mate you know."

"Really?" He chuckled at the blankness of her voice.

"Yeah. Most demons spend their entire adult lives looking for their mate because they don't see themselves as complete." She hummed non-committally.

"You know my friend didn't just leave the second he saw you."

"He didn't?"

"No he admired you from afar for a couple of weeks. Nearly bored me to tears how often he spoke about how kind and beautiful you were. He was much more interesting when he spoke about your temper." She looked up to scowl at him and he used the moment to wipe her cheeks.

"I'll say it again Abigail. For whatever reason I came here for. I'm glad I met you."

**AN: Sorry for the fluffy non-romantic ending but I decided that Abby needs a friend who is a demon but also not in love with her. As you can see there are still several issues that she needs to work through. Big Thank you to The artist formaly known as, L'Hawk, SariaHael, Pounce11, Dark Fenrir, Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth, death siblings, WaitingWatching, Cactuzz, MoonlitMelody, pirateninjavampire, Sarcasms-Greatest-irony, chibisiam, Alice B. Cahill, RoxasIsReal13, Liliumus, Alice Barden, GilbertAwesomeSauce, lilac gurl and Rikkamaru for your reviews.**

**P.S. I am looking for a Beta reader so if anyone wants to help I'll gladly accept it!**

**Thank you everyone for being so patient**


End file.
